


50 First Dates

by ShioriAkaitsuki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 50 First Dates AU, Amnesia, Galo cries too, Lio is an artist and Galo will always be the best firefighter, Lio will cry in the nexts chapters, M/M, Memory Loss, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, and Gueria, everyone is going to cry here, it's sad, lots of pancakes and waffles, many kisses, maybe a few small panic attacks, motorcycle accident (but in the past), romcom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/pseuds/ShioriAkaitsuki
Summary: "Imagine having to win over the boy of your dreams... Every fucking day."Galo Thymos is new to town, fully determined to be number one in his dream job as a firefighter,until he meets a mysterious artist in a coffee shop... And the fires are going to have to wait(Or the loss memory AU no one asked for.)
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	50 First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! Hacia años que no escribía un maldito fic, no se como resultará esto pero  
> estoy muy emocionada y espero que lo disfrutéis! 
> 
> Mil gracias a mi best friendo Kyari (@ValkyrieSisters en Twitter/Instagram)  
> por ser mi Beta Reader en esto! <3 Sin ella mis faltas de ortografía harían sangrar tus ojos.
> 
> A los que hayáis leído el resumen pensando que esto estaba en ingles, si, os he mentido,  
> esta escrito en español HAHA. Pero no os preocupéis, el google traductor es tu mejor aliado  
> si realmente quieres leer esta locura.
> 
> Disfruta! Y no seas tímido en dejar algún comentario!

Una nueva ciudad. Un nuevo comienzo.

Fue el principal pensamiento del asombroso bombero novato, Galo Thymos, al mudarse a este pintoresco lugar. Se trataba de una ciudad apartada cerca de las montañas, un lugar tranquilo donde pasar unas buenas vacaciones.

Aunque Galo no estaba aquí por vacaciones, no, él había sido seleccionado por ser el mejor en su promoción y fue aceptado en el prestigioso cuerpo de bomberos Burning Rescure N°3, bueno, en realidad era el único cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad… ¿Entonces a que venía lo de número 3?  
No importa, Galo estaba entusiasmado por su nuevo trabajo, después de haber conocido a su equipo; un grupo bastante curioso y pintoresco, y haber desempaquetado casi todas sus pertenencias en su nuevo hogar, decidió dar un paseo por el barrio ya que no empezaría a trabajar hasta el lunes, sería un fin de semana aburrido pero así podría analizar los puntos más peligrosos de la ciudad y estar listo para la acción.

Galo decidió parar frente a una pequeña cafetería, la campana de la entrada sonó al abrir la puerta de madera y un delicioso aroma a café y bollos recién horneados abofeteó de lleno al bombero.

"Bienvenido…” Murmuró el joven dependiente sin apartar la mirada de su móvil mal escondido bajo el mostrador, su largo cabello negro azulado cubría casi la mitad de su rostro y en su uniforme había una pequeña placa con “Meis” garabateado en cursiva. El muchacho no parecía tener mucho entusiasmo de estar ahí.

“¡Hola! Soy Galo, bombero local” Sonrió apoyando su fuerte brazo en el mostrador. “Bueno en realidad acabo de mudarme, pero empiezo el lunes y estaré encantado de ayudar con cualquier problema que tengáis por aquí, dime, ¿hay muchos incendios en la cocina? Suele ser un foco importante en-" le interrumpió antes de seguir con su discurso de seguridad.

“Vas a tomar algo o...?” Meis levantó una ceja mirando de arriba abajo al bombero y pareció dar su aprobación al detener su mirada en los anchos hombros del otro, volvió a su móvil con una leve sonrisa, tecleando algo.

“Ah, perdona” Rió frotándose la nuca, ya habría tiempo para su ronda de inspección más adelante. “Un batido de vainilla y unas tortitas con chocolate… ¡No! con fresa, si... Y no te cortes con la nata, amigo."

“Marchando unas tortitas ahogadas en nata…” Murmuró sin mucho ánimo, tecleando el pedido en la caja registradora, le indicó a Galo que se sentara en cualquier mesa libre mientras se preparaba todo.

Fue entonces… Cuando lo vio.

Se disponía a sentarse en una de las mesas junto a la ventana cuando un esponjoso cabello verde lima llamó su atención.

Galo se quedó embobado mirando al joven que estaba sentado solo junto al gran ventanal, la luz entraba haciendo brillar su cabello como si fuera un halo, el muchacho parecía de su edad, quizá un poco más joven.  
Estaba concentrado en un bloc de dibujo bastante gastado, de vez en cuando, sus ojos del color del atardecer se quedaban fijos en sus gofres con nata y volvían rápidamente al dibujo.

Era jodidamente hermoso.

Galo se atragantó con su propia saliva y recordó cómo caminar hasta desplomarse en el viejo sofá justo detrás de donde estaba sentado el chico, espalda contra espalda. Se giró con poco disimulo y fue entonces cuando pudo ver el hermoso boceto de los gofres.

“Vaya, ¡Eres realmente bueno!”

El chico se sobresaltó y rápidamente se giró un poco hacia la voz desconocida, frunciendo levemente el ceño dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

“Gracias”

"Perdona, no quería asustarte" Rió Galo al ver el pequeño bote que había dado el otro, sí que había estado concentrado en su dibujo. "Soy el nuevo bombero de la ciudad, Galo Thymos." Sonrió orgulloso extendiendo su mano como saludo, el joven de ojos violetas sonrió divertido y aceptó su mano, era tan pequeña que Galo temió aplastarla en el apretón, pero el chico correspondió con fuerza.

"¿Bombero, eh? Ya veremos cuánto duras aquí" Apartó la mano y se giró de nuevo hacia sus gofres." Lio Fotia, por cierto."

"Lio…" Murmuró Galo necesitando probar cómo sonaba. "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?”

Lio agarró los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar con delicadeza un trozo de gofre, pasó el trozo por la esponjosa nata cogiendo la cantidad justa y esperó que una gota de espeso chocolate se derramara contra el plato antes de llevárselo a los labios, Galo se quedó maravillado por la elegancia del muchacho.

Hasta que el mismo Lio rompió el momento por hablar con la boca llena.

“Mhgh...Es una ciudad pequeña, mnPh...La gente que no se ha criado aquí se aburre y...Mngpg. Suelen mudarse rápido” Se encogió de hombros y se metió un trozo más grande de gofre en la boca.

“Y-Yo no…” Galo se sonrojó levemente sin poder dejar de mirar al otro, en algún momento Lio se había manchado la barbilla de nata “¡No voy a aburrirme! Esta es una buena ciudad y he sido recomendado para el puesto."

“Ya, porque nadie quiere mudarse a las montañas, en serio, es muy aburrido.” Lio sorbió de su batido de chocolate, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá al estar girado hacia Galo.

“Jefe, en serio, deja de comer como un puto animal… Nadie va a quitarte tus gofres." Meis resopló dejando un par de servilletas más en la mesa de Lio y dejó la bandeja con las tortitas de Galo frente a él, junto a una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el rubio y sus gofres. “Y no hables con desconocidos”

“Si mama~” Refunfuñó limpiándose.

“¡Soy el nuevo bombero local!” Protestó Galo, él ya era parte de esta ciudad, siempre ha querido ser parte de algo y está era su oportunidad.

Meis negó con la cabeza y volvió a su puesto, Galo suspiró y empezó a devorar sus tortitas, dándose cuenta de algo.

“Espera, ¿eres el jefe?” Preguntó volviendo a girarse hacia Lio, curioso por cómo el dependiente le había llamado antes.

Lio soltó una risilla, estando de espaldas a Galo y no se molestó en girarse para responder esta vez.

“Si quieres tener una conversación de verdad te sugiero que te sientes delante."

Galo no perdió ni 5 segundos en agarrar su bandeja y sentarse frente a Lio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esto pareció divertir al otro y comenzaron una agradable conversación entre extraños para desagrado de Meis, quién de vez en cuando echaba miradas asesinas a Galo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Galo aprendió varias cosas sobre Lio, la primera era que “Jefe” era solo el apodo que tenían para él sus mejores amigos y compañeros de piso, si, uno de ellos era Meis al que ya había conocido. La segunda es que Lio había terminado la universidad hacía un año y actualmente era profesor de pintura en la escuela primaria local, sus alumnos solo sabían pintar con los dedos pero eran buenos chicos.  
También amaba los gofres ahogados en chocolate y las motos, por desgracia su moto estaba en el taller, aún no sabía el motivo pero sospechaba que uno de sus compañeros de piso tenía la culpa, sea lo que sea que le hubieran hecho a la moto, ellos se encargarían de los gastos.

“Ha sido un placer Galo, suerte con tu trabajo” Sonrió Lio recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, al parecer hoy era el cumpleaños de su otro mejor amigo, y compañero de piso, como Lio era el único que no trabajaba hoy era el encargado de preparar la fiesta sorpresa.

“Suerte con esa tarta, seguro que te sale deliciosa” Sonrió Galo aún sentado en su asiento, por un momento dudó en si debería acompañar a Lio hasta el supermercado, llevarle en su moto tal vez, ya que la suya estaba fuera de servicio pero quizá era demasiado, acababan de conocerse y no quería asustar al otro.

“Solo espero que a ese idiota le guste” Dijo con cariño ajustándose la correa de su bandolera. “Oye, ¿quieres…? Uhm” Miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo avergonzado por un momento.

“¿Desayunar aquí mañana?” Soltó Galo esperanzado, su sonrisa aumentó al ver la de Lio.

“A las 9, no llegues tarde o empezaré a comer sin ti” Dicho esto, se giró y avanzó triunfante hacia la salida, despidiéndose de Meis antes de salir.

Galo soltó un suspiro contento y miró por la ventana, viendo a Lio pararse en un semáforo y ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle con una sonrisa. Ese chico no podía ser real.

Después de perder a Lio de vista se levantó del asiento para seguir explorando la ciudad, estaba a punto de salir cuando…

“Galo, ¿verdad?” Meis le detuvo, cruzándose de brazos al salir de detrás del mostrador, su mirada había pasado de ser indiferente a algo molesta.

“¡El mismo! Meis, ¿Verdad? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?” Galo por otro lado, no perdió la sonrisa a pesar del ambiente tenso.

“Aléjate de él”

“¿Qué?” parpadeó con sorpresa.

“Lio. No vuelvas ha hablar con él, te agradecería que buscaras otra cafetería, hay una muy buena cerca de la estación de bomberos”

“P-Pero...No entiendo, ¡hemos estado hablando durante casi una hora! No hice nada malo, estábamos pasando un buen rato y mañana vamos a- “

“Mañana no será… Mañana.” Resopló llevándose una mano a la frente como si ya hubiera tenido esta conversación miles de veces y nadie lo entendiera. “Mira, Lio tiene… Una vida muy complicada, en serio, lo mejor para los dos es que no volváis a veros”

Galo estaba empezando a molestarse con este tipo, ¿qué problema tenía con él?

“Lo siento, pero he quedado con Lio mañana, y es él quién tiene que decidir si quiere seguir hablando conmigo o no. Que tengas un buen día" Con el ceño fruncido, Galo salió de la cafetería, escuchando a Meis quejarse sobre algo, pero sinceramente no le importaba, lo importante era que mañana desayunaría de nuevo con ese chico impresionante.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Galo y su mal humor se disipó mientras avanzaba por las calles de esta bonita y pequeña ciudad, mañana sería un gran día.

Al día siguiente, Galo se duchó, pasó media hora domando su cabello y se puso su mejor camiseta, la más ajustada, listo para su primera cita con Lio. Bueno, no era una cita, era un desayuno, ¿podría considerarse una cita? Acaban de conocerse y nadie dijo nada de que lo fuera pero… No importaba si no se daba prisa Lio empezaría a comer sin él.

Llegó a la cafetería a las 8:55, perfecto, al entrar fue recibido por la mirada mortal de Meis, aunque solo pudiera ver uno de sus ojos.

“Galo…” Meis le advirtió pero el bombero lo ignoró al ver el hermoso cabello verde lima, sentado en el mismo asiento que ayer, de nuevo concentrado en su bloc de dibujo. Sus gofres ya habían sido servidos.

“Vaya, era cierto lo de que no ibas a esperarme” Rió dejándose caer en el asiento de enfrente.

Lio levantó la cabeza para mirar a Galo, lo miró totalmente confundido por un momento y frunció el ceño. “¿Perdona?”

“Dijiste que si llegaba tarde empezarías a comer sin mí, pero aun faltan unos minutos para las 9, así que… Olvídalo, veo que solo estás dibujando” Sonrió Galo.

“...Ah...Si” Murmuró Lio encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, parecía incómodo y miró a Meis como si pidiera ayuda.

“Oye...¿Estás bien?” Galo empezó a preocuparse al ver su extraño comportamiento.

“Jefe, ¿te está molestando?” Meis se acercó a la mesa, cruzándose de brazos mirando indiferente a Galo.

“¡Oye! No he hecho nada malo.” Gruñó indignado a Meis, volviendo a mirar al otro. “Lio…¿Qué te pasa?”

“¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?” Ahora parecía asustado, tenía los hombros tensos. Galo notó como se le revolvía el estómago.

“Yo...Soy Galo, ¿No… no te acuerdas? Nos conocimos ayer, en esta misma mesa” Sonrió algo nervioso.

“Lo siento, no te he visto en mi vida” Lio lo miró serio y recogió sus cosas, quedándose detrás de Meis al levantarse. “Perdona Meis, me sentaré en la barra.” Genial, ahora Lio parecía molesto por haber usurpado su mesa.

“Pero…”

“Lárgate” Fue la respuesta de Meis mientras dejaba la bandeja de Lio en la barra, este ya estaba sentado en el taburete mirando a Galo entre molesto y asustado.

Galo se levantó del asiento dudando entre irse a casa y no salir de la cama hasta el lunes, gritar a Lio que demonios pasaba con él u… optar por zarandear al maldito barman.

“¡¿Dime qué está pasando?!” Agarró el delgaducho brazo de Meis tirando de él hacia los baños y exigir respuestas.

Lio se tensó con el tenedor en la mano, listo para atacar a Galo si le hacía algo a su amigo, por suerte Meis sólo había resoplado con cansancio y se dejó llevar, haciendo una señal a Lio con su mano libre para que se quedara tranquilo y siguiera comiendo. Entraron en el cuarto de baño y Meis echó el pestillo.

“Mira, intenté advertirte”

“¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué hace como que no me conoce?”

“Porque NO te conoce” Aclaró Meis.

“Pero… Nos conocimos ayer, ¡tú lo viste! Él...Oh, dios mío… ¡¿Lio es un fantasma, verdad?!” Galo se agarró el pecho notando como un sudor frío empezaba en su nuca, para su sorpresa, el rostro indiferente de Meis hizo una extraña mueca y se echó a reír.

“Joder, seras idiota” Respiró volviendo a serenarse y miró a Galo, debatiendo mentalmente sus opciones, el bombero no parecía mal chico, así que, decidió ir con la verdad. “No es un fantasma, tiene amnesia”

“¡¿Qué?!” Gritó Galo, la historia del fantasma parecía más convincente. “¿Qué le pasó?”

Meis suspiró apoyándose en el lavabo, esto no era agradable, pero tampoco era la primera vez que tenía que revivir todo esto.

“Hace poco más de un año Lio tuvo un accidente con la moto, salió disparado por encima del quitamiedos… la moto quedó atravesada por el metal y Lío salió volando, cayó a unos metros y" Meis tomó aire." El casco le salvó la vida pero parte quedó abollada y se destrozó la cabeza… Joder, aún no sabemos como sobrevivió a eso.” Hizo una mueca al recordar a Lio en el hospital, tan pequeño entre los tubos, las vías y más pálido que las sábanas blancas. “Estuvo en coma casi dos meses, no sabíamos si despertaría” Miró a Galo con tristeza y el bombero agachó la cabeza sin saber si había hecho bien en preguntar, siendo bombero había tenido que ayudar en accidentes de coches, sabía cómo quedaban los vehículos y algunas personas, pero no sé había parado a pensar en la gente que rodeaba a ese gente fuera del accidente.  
“Pero, el Jefe siempre ha sido un luchador y un día despertó, fue un puto milagro” Sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos “Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, tuvo un ataque de pánico porque… Bueno, lo último que él recordaba era meterse en su cama para dormir y al despertar estaba en un maldito hospital con las costillas rotas y una conmoción cerebral”

“D-Debió ser...Terrible” Murmuró Galo mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, como si pudiera ver a Lio al otro lado comiendo sus gofres.

Meis asintió y se tomó un momento para continuar.

“Los médicos lo sedaron y conseguimos explicarle lo que le había pasado, al principio todos creíamos que no recordaba nada del accidente porque el trauma fue tan grande que su cerebro lo estaba bloqueando, ya sabes, como un mecanismo de defensa, pero...No fue así” Suspiró negando con la cabeza “Al día siguiente volvió a despertarse sin recordar nada, los médicos empezaron a hacerle más pruebas y...Bueno, no tengo ni puta idea de medicina, lo único que puedo decir es que...Su cerebro está como en un maldito bucle desde el accidente, cada vez que se va a dormir es como si se reiniciara y vive el mismo día una y otra vez. Para él siempre es, el cumpleaños de Gueira” Suspiró con una sonrisa triste.

“Entonces...¿No recuerda nada del accidente? ¿Sólo de los días antes de eso?” Galo lo miró confundido y Meis asintió alejándose del lavabo.

“Lo bueno es que no recuerda haberse estrellado, lo malo...Es que su cerebro es incapaz de retener nueva información, todo lo que sea nuevo para él hoy, se le olvidará en cuanto se duerma.” Miró seriamente a Galo y entonces el bombero lo comprendió.

“Por eso… No me recuerda, n-no me ha conocido antes y…”

“Nunca podrá recordarte, Galo”

“¡Pero eso no es justo! Tiene que haber una manera de ayudarle ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este año? Q-Quiero decir, si cree que está en ese día, todos los días… ¡No está avanzando!"

“Mira, Gueira y yo ya lo hemos intentando” Dijo frunciendo el ceño “Cuando estaba en el hospital todas las mañanas le explicamos lo ocurrido, era...Desgarrador ver su reacción, a veces lloraba, otras solo quería quedarse solo, era frustrante no poder ayudarle y repetir lo mismo día tras día. Cuando por fin pudo salir del hospital, cuando se despertó en su propia cama. Volvió a ser él mismo, nos dio los buenos días y felicitó a Gueira por su cumpleaños.” Sonrió levemente al recordar a Lio abrazando a su amigo, prometiéndole la mejor tarta del mundo por su día especial “Fue entonces, cuando Gueira le siguió la corriente. Puede que hiciéramos mal, pero Lio estaba feliz y eso era lo importante”

“Espera. Espera un momento” Galo se acercó a él “Me estas diciendo…¿Qué lleváis un año entero fingiendo que es el mismo día? Solo por él?” Wow, esta gente debía apreciar mucho a Lio o estaban tan mal de la cabeza como él.

“Todos los días...Es el puto cumpleaños de mi novio” Suspiró Meis, un poco bastante harto de las tartas de Lio, todos habían engordado en este ultimo año. "No sólo Lio vive atrapado en el mismo día… nosotros también."

“¡Eso es una locura! ¿Y qué pasa con los demás? L-La ciudad, Lio tiene un trabajo"

“Como sabrás, la ciudad es pequeña, aquí todo el mundo se conoce” Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. “La gente sabe del accidente, salió en las noticias y aún puedes buscarlo en google… Los que no tienen mucho trato con Lio simplemente pasan de él, y la gente que lo conoce le sigue la corriente. El colegio ya tiene a otro profesor sustituyéndole y nosotros nos ocupamos de él...No tiene otra familia, solo unos tíos en Londres que nos aconsejaron meterlo en un puto hospital para gente con problemas mentales, menudos gilipollas” Gruñó sin querer pensar en ello.

“Pero…¡Ugh!” Galo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose el mohawk que tanto le había costado peinar esta mañana. “Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, algo para ayudarle a recordar, estoy seguro de que podría mejorar”

“Galo. En serio, no te metas en esto” Gruñó Meis apuñalando con el largo dedo en su pecho. “Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener a Lio feliz y a salvo." Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Mira, no siempre conseguimos que sea así… Hay días malos, donde se da cuenta de que algo falla, que está en el día incorrecto. Créeme, no quieres verle en esos días” Le miró serio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del baño.

Galo apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente. Todo esto era una locura, pero no podía dejarlo así. Solo conocía a Lio de un día, pero habían conectado, sentía que tenían química, como si ya se hubieran conocido antes. Él era bombero, su esencia era ayudar a la gente.

“No, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Lio desperdicia su vida, él tiene sueños, le gusta dar clase, y ayudar a las personas, no es justo que nadie le esté ayudando a él”

Esto pareció cabrear realmente al otro, Meis se giró como si fuera a golpear a Galo.

“¡Nosotros le ayudamos!”

“...Le estáis mintiendo día tras día, qué va a pasar un día cuando los niños a los que da clase hayan creído de la noche a la mañana… ¡cuándo se mire y sea viejo! "

Meis lo miró entre sorprendido y dolido, este idiota tenía razón.

“Entiendo que la verdad sea dolorosa para Lio, pero tiene que superar esto, se que puede hacerlo con un poco de ayuda, y yo, ¡El asombroso Galo Thymos, futuro bombero número uno en Burning Rescure rescatará a Lio de su cerebro bugueado!” Proclamó triunfante haciendo una pose en medio del baño.

“...No se si has entendido una mierda de lo que te he dicho, pero… No te acerques a Lio” Meis negó con la cabeza y salió del baño.

“Esta bien, lo primero es lo primero” Se dijo Galo mirándose en el espejo. “Tengo que hacer que Lio me recuerde, y si eso no funciona...Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero lo principal es volver ha hablar con él como ayer” Galo suspiró apenado, ayer estuvieron hablando sin problemas, Lio parecía estar divirtiéndose y hoy se le veía tan asustado con él. “¡Está bien! Mañana irá mejor, tu puedes” Se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo y se marchó de la cafetería, no sin antes disculparse con Lio por haberse sentado en su mesa sin permiso, este solo lo miró confuso y siguió con sus gofres.

A la mañana siguiente, el plan de Galo dio comienzo, lo había llamado humildemente “El rescate del hermoso artista amnésico” y era simple, solo tenía que hablar con Lio y hacer algo increíble para que su cerebro lo recordara al día siguiente.

Galo entró en la pequeña cafetería lleno de confianza, escuchó como Meis murmuraba un “Oh, Joder” al verle pasar y se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de Lio, estaba a punto de soltar la frase perfecta cuando la mirada del otro se clavó en la suya como una maldita flecha en llamas.

“Bo..Bonitos gofres” Fue lo más inteligente que pudo soltar Galo.

“Oh. Joder” Rió Meis, apunto de decirle a Galo que se marchara a casa y lo intentara mañana.

“¿...Perdona?” Lio lo miró confundido, bajo la mirada a su boceto y después al plato de gofres que aún no había empezado a comer, supuso que el extraño se refería al dibujo y le sonrió levemente. “Ah, gracias”

“¡S-Si! Son realmente bonitos, cómo tú” Dios, ¿qué pasaba con él? Esto no estaba saliendo según el plan, estaba quedando como un completo idiota, sería mejor retirarse ahora, pero entonces. Algo mágico sucedió.

Una suave risa salió de los labios del otro y Galo sintió que moriría allí mismo.

“Perdona” Rió Lio, intentando controlarse. “Nunca me habían comparado con un gofre, gracias, supongo” Sonrió encantado.

Meis tenía la mandíbula desencajada y Galo sonrió al instante como el sol.

“No tienes que disculparte, puedes reírte de mí todo lo que quieras, soy Galo, por cierto” Sonrió tendiéndole una mano.

“Lio” Sonrió correspondiendo al apretón, de nuevo su pequeña mano le agarró con fuerza. “Nunca te había visto por aquí…¿Estás de vacaciones? ¿Quieres acompañarme?” Ofreció señalando el asiento vacío frente a él, agarrando después los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

“¡Claro!” Galo se sentó frente al otro y fue como si hubiera ganado una maldita medalla, sonrió a Meis con suficiencia y le pidió unas tortitas rebosantes de nata.

Después de una agradable charla con Lio, y dejarle claro que no estaba de vacaciones, sino que era el mejor bombero que esta ciudad iba a tener, quedaron para verse en el mismo lugar mañana.

Y Galo cumpliría su promesa.

Al día siguiente, Galo entró casualmente a la cafetería, pasado junto a la mesa de Lio y dejando caer sus llaves ‘accidentalmente’ al suelo.

“Perdona, se te ha caído esto” Lio, como el buen ciudadano que era las recogió por él.

“Oh, Muchísimas gracias, qué despiste, perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada al cuerpo” Rió Galo palmeandose el pecho para dejar claro la existencia de su fantástico torso.

“C-Claro…” Lio miró el pecho del otro hombre, costándole apartar la mirada para sonreírle cortésmente y devolverle sus llaves. “¿Qué es esa cosa?” Frunció el ceño al fijarse en el llavero de un pequeño Matoi que colgaba de las llaves.

“¡¿No lo sabes?!” Galo soltó un detallado discurso sobre los Matois, en algún momento había terminado sentado frente a Lio y este sorbía de su batido escuchando atentamente al otro, de vez en cuando la mirada de Lio se clavaba en las clavículas de este enorme desconocido.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando?” Meis no podía creer que Galo hubiera captado la atención de Lio dos días seguidos.

“Tengo que irme, pero ha sido un discurso muy...Entretenido” Sonrió Lio recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

“Si necesitas más información sobre cómo crear tu propio Matoi aquí me tienes”

“Es bueno saberlo” Rió poniéndose de pie. “Entonces...¿Estarás aquí mañana?”

“No lo dudes”

Pero, hubo un pequeño problema con el que Galo no contaba. Mañana era lunes y empezaba su primer día en el trabajo.

“Oh, venga ¿dónde están los incendios? ¿Y la pasión? ¡El peligro! ¿El increíble rescate?” Llevaba en la estación 3 horas y aún no había pasado nada, podría haber ido a desayunar con Lio perfectamente, que rabia, un día perdido.

“Tranquilízate novato, y agradece que no te hayamos puesto a limpiar los baños… aún” Sonrió una de sus compañeras, Aina, según recordaba Galo de cuando se conocieron en su primer día en la ciudad. Estaba bastante cómoda en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista de cotilleo.

“Si, aquí no suele pasar nada… ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta y te aseguras de que no hay ningún gatito atrapado en un árbol o algo de eso?” Lucía, su otra compañera, hizo un gesto con la mano mientras sacaba otra piruleta de su bata de laboratorio, al parecer estaba construyendo algo genial y a Galo no le dejaba ni mirar.

“Gatitos…? " Abrió los ojos "…! ¡Lucía eres un genio! Vuelvo en un rato, avisadme si hay fuego en alguna parte, ¿Vale?” Galo salió corriendo de la estación, casi chocando con otro compañero, un tal Remi, que solo le maldijo por casi tirarle el café encima.

“Pfff, claro que lo soy” Lucía se bajó las gafas protectoras de su cabeza y siguió con su invento mientras Aina negaba con la cabeza, aún no entendía cómo habían contratado a ese idiota.

Después de media hora de buscar gatitos atrapados en árboles, Galo encontró algo mucho mejor… Gatitos recién nacidos, abandonados, en una maldita caja de cartón. Si Lio no caía rendido de amor con este heroico rescate, nada lo haría. Espera, ¿desde cuándo estaba tratando de enamorar a Lio? Él solo quería que el otro le recordara, no importaba, ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la cafetería en modo dramático.

“¡MEIS! Es una emergencia ¡Necesito leche caliente, ahora!”

Meis se atragantó con su propia saliva y estuvo apunto de lanzarle la caja registradora al otro.

“¿De qué coño hablas?” Gritó Meis.

“Es para los gatitos, acabo de rescatarlos de las frías garras de una muerte segura en la calle, en su precario hogar de cartón” Proclamó bien alto para que cierta persona lo escuchara, por suerte Lio ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse y les miró curioso acercándose a ellos.

“¿Os conocéis?” Preguntó Lio mirando a su amigo y después a Galo.

“Galo Thymos, el nuevo bombero local” Sonrió con orgullo, dejando la caja con los gatitos sobre el mostrador, un lindo maullido llenó la habitación y Lio no pudo evitar acercarse.

“Aww...Pobrecitos, ¿tú los has rescatado?” Sonrió a Galo y acarició a uno de los gatos.

“Lio.” Meis advirtió.

“Yo solo, sin ayuda” Asintió triunfante.

“Que cosita, ¿no viste a su madre? O quizá eran de alguien…” Lio cogió a uno de los gatitos y Meis frunció el ceño.

“¡Lio!”

“Es posible, lo de dejarlos en una caja huele a persona sin corazón, pero no te preocupes los llevaré al refugio de animales o quizá ¿quieres alguno~?"

“Me encantaría pero…”

Un horrible estornudo asustó tanto a los gatitos como a Galo. Meis resoplo negando con la cabeza y le quitó el gatito a Lio.

“Es alérgico”

“¿Qué?” Galo chilló escandalizado mientras Lio se apartaba y les daba la espalda mientras estornudaba dos veces más.

“N-No es nada, estoy bien” Tosió volviendo a mirarles con los ojos llorosos.

“Joder, l-lo siento, yo…” Galo no sabía que hacer, la había cagado pero bien.

“Está bien, has hecho un buen trabajo con el rescate” Sonrió Lio y se llevó una mano a la garganta “P-Perdona...No puedo...Respirar” Se medio ahogó saliendo rápidamente por la puerta”

“¡¿Lio?!” Chilló Galo pegándose al cristal, viendo como el otro daba grandes bocanadas de aire sin pelos de gato en el exterior y parecía recuperarse, se giró hacia Galo avergonzado y se despidió agitando una mano, marchándose rápidamente.

“Tranquilo, estará bien…” Suspiró Meis dejando al gatito con sus hermanos. “Pero hagas lo que hagas nunca le des cacahuetes, si no quieres que se muera”

“...Entendido”

Galo quería compensar de alguna manera a Lio, ya sabes, por haberle provocado un ataque de alergia que podría haber sido mortal.

Al día siguiente, y cómo no parecía haber ningún incendio por el momento, Galo salió de la estación de bomberos con la promesa de traer dulces para todos, aprovechó para entrar en la cafetería temprano y esperó casualmente en la barra a que Lio apareciera.

La puerta sonó y Lio entró saludando a Meis, echó un vistazo rápido a Galo sin decir nada, parecía más serio que de costumbre y se sentó en su asiento de siempre sacando su bloc de dibujo.

“¿Lo de siempre, jefe?” Meis ya estaba tecleando los gofres cuando el tono apagado de Lio lo tensó.

“No...Solo, un chocolate caliente” Murmuró apoyando el codo en la mesa, se inclinó hacia el cristal y suspiró frotándose la sien.

“Mierda…” Murmuró Meis, había salido temprano esta mañana, solía salir de casa antes de que Gueira y Lio se despertaran para abrir la cafetería y prepararlo todo. Por la actitud del otro, el día no había empezado bien.

“¿Qué le pasa?” Susurró Galo inclinándose sobre la barra, ¿Lio no iba a pedir sus gofres? Tenía planeado un plan perfecto donde pagaría su desayuno como compensación por lo de los gatos.

“A veces le pasa...Le dan dolores de cabeza, o se ha dado cuenta de que algo no está bien, espero que sea lo primero” Cuchicheó con Galo inclinándose como él, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se enderezó rápidamente recordando que este bombero estúpido no era su amigo.“Anda lárgate, hoy no es un buen día”

Galo resopló molesto y se giró acercándose a Lio.

“Oye…¿Te encuentras bien?” Preguntó suavemente sin querer molestar al otro.

Lio lo miró molesto y se enderezó en el asiento como si estuviera listo para atacar.

“No es asunto tuyo”

“Mira, se de primeros auxilios y si te duele la cabeza podría- " fue interrumpido por el rubio molesto.

“He dicho. ¡Qué no es asunto tuyo! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Ni siquiera me conoces.” Resopló con el ceño fruncido, vaya, este Lio cabreado era entre amenazador y sexy, Galo estaba confuso.

“No te enfades, ¡sólo quiero ayudar!”

“Ugh” Lio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, realmente le parecía estar doliendo bastante.

“¡Jefe!” Menos mal...Estás aquí” De pronto, un hombre pelirrojo preocupado, tan alto como Meis, entró acercándose a ellos.

“¿Gueira?” Meis se extrañó de ver aquí a su novio.

“Gueira…” Gruñó Lio.

“¡Gueira!” Galo sonrió emocionado de conocer por fin al otro.

“Eh… ¿Sí? joder, ¡no me gastéis el nombre! ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" Subió una ceja señalando a Galo. "Espera...Ya se quién eres. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar” Gruñó mirando a Galo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

“¿Os conocéis?” Lio les miró confuso y suspiró negando con la cabeza. “No me importa, te he dicho que me dejaras en paz”

“Mira Jefe, he dicho que lo siento” Suspiró sentándose frente a Lio.

“Solo quiero saber que le has hecho a Detroit”

“¡N-No fue nada! Solo...Un arañazo de nada, venga estará lista en unos días”

“¿Y por qué la cogiste sin permiso?” Lio apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa, Galo retrocedió unos pasos hasta que chocó contra la barra donde Meis observaba la escena.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Volvió a susurrar.

“La moto” Suspiró. “Quedó destrozada en el accidente, siempre nos inventamos algo que decirle a Lio, normalmente es culpa de Gueira pero ha debido de tomárselo bastante mal esta vez”

“Tienes suerte de que hoy sea tu cumpleaños porque sino te patearía la cara ahora mismo”

“Jefee” Gimoteó odiando que Lio se enfadara con él.

Motos, a Galo se le estaba ocurriendo un plan genial para mañana, definitivamente hoy no era un buen día, era mejor no meterse entre esos dos ahora mismo, el pelirrojo había terminado de rodillas abrazado a la pierna de Lio mientras este le golpeaba en la cabeza con su bloc de dibujo.

“ Patético” Meis negó con la cabeza, observando la escena indiferente.

Galo decidió retirarse esta vez, a veces la opción más heroica es huir a tiempo. Aunque olvidó totalmente su excusa de ir a comprar bollos para todos y se ganó una patada en la espinilla por parte de Lucía.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Ahora voy" Se quejó cuando Aina empezó a darle en el brazo con su revista enrollada. El pobre Galo, ahora chico de los recados, no llegó muy lejos ya que nada más salir de la estación se encontró cara a cara con Gueira.

"Tú"

"¡H-Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo está Lio?" Galo retrocedió nervioso chocando con la pared de ladrillos de la estación de bomberos, este hombre aunque delgado, tenía un aura amenazadora inquietante.

"Aléjate de él" Vamos hombre, Galo ya estaba harto del tema.

"Mira, sé que Lio es muy importante para vosotros, pero solo quiero ayudarle a recuperar su vida"

"Sabes a cuantos gilipollas les he tenido que patear el trasero?" El pelirojo siguió con su punto.

"¿Q- Qué?"

"¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de listillos cómo tú?" Pinchó el pectoral de Galo con el dedo. "¿Han ido detrás de Lio? Gente que sabía de su problema, gente que sólo buscaba una noche de diversión y luego, JAJA ahí te quedas pobre amnésico. Total, ¿no se acordará de nada, verdad?" Sonrió alzando los brazos.

"Oye...Yo no busco eso" Galo lo miró seriamente, sintiéndose mal porque alguien quisiera usar a Lio de esa manera, aprovechándose de él.

“No, claro que no~” Se burló el otro. “Solo te lo diré una vez más...Alejate de él” Resopló molesto y se giró para marcharse metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, por un momento se quedó cabizbajo antes de comenzar a andar hacia la moto que estaba aparcada en la acera, Galo supuso que era suya, eso le recordó algo.

“¿Por qué se enfadó Lio?” Su pregunta hizo que Gueira se parara en seco y se giró mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido.

“¿A ti que coño te importa?”

“Bueno...Nos conocimos el jueves y estaba bien, fue genial” Sonrió recordando su primer encuentro. “El viernes reconozco que le asuste pero no parecía molesto cuando entró en la cafetería, y el fin de semana también estaba normal” Se encogió de hombros, Gueira estaba volviendo a caminar hacia él, mirándole serio. “Y quizá le provoque un ataque de alergia ayer pero...! No sé, sí repetís lo mismo todos los días…¿por qué hoy estaba molesto?”

Gueira se paró frente a él, por un momento su ceño tembló y sus labios se apretaron.

“No tengo un puto guión, ¿Vale? No hacemos todo exactamente igual todos los malditos días” Gruño.

“¿Querías que se enfadara contigo?”

Esto realmente tomó por sorpresa a Gueira, levantó las cejas sorprendido y soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. “Vale...No eres tan estupido como esperaba”

“¿Le molestaste a posta? ¿Por qué?" Galo también parecía sorprendido de tener razón.

“¡Porque! UGH” Gruñó pateando el suelo frustrado. “¡Me lo merezco, está así por mí jodida culpa!”

“¡¿Tú chocaste con él, en el accidente?!”

“¡No! Pero...Joder... P-podría haberlo evitado” Apretó los dientes y parpadeó rápidamente aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, de repente, Galo ya no estaba asustado por este hombre, solo quería darle un abrazo y dejarle desahogarse.

“Oye, esas cosas no se pueden evitar...B-Bueno, si no estabas ahí y…”

“Debería haber estado ahí” Le cortó Gueira. “Ese día lo cogí libre, por mi puto cumpleaños… Lio me dijo que podíamos salir a dar un paseo y desayunar en la cafetería de Meis, él siempre iba antes de ir a clase...Pero, fui un puto vago y preferí quedarme en casa, e-entonces… Él dijo que cogería su moto para ir más rápido, tomar algo y después comprar lo que necesitaba para la fiesta. Nunca llegó a la cafetería…”

“Gueira, no fue culpa tuya” Miró apenado como él otro se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

“¡Tendría que haber estado con él! Dejé que se fuera y ...Joder, no quiero ni imaginar como debió sentirse ahí solo, el camión que le embistió se dio a la puta fuga” Gruñó subiendo los puños, solo quería golpear algo.

“Joder...P-Pero lo importante es que Lio sobrevivió, está bien”

“Si...Está bien” Murmuró casi irónico “Cada mañana, sale de su habitación y lo primero que hace es abrazarme deseándome un feliz cumpleaños” Sonrió apenado pensando en la dulce sonrisa de Lio, tranquilo y feliz, cómo si su vida no estuviera jodida. “Me siento como una mierda, no me lo merezco, no quiero que me haga una tarta solo quiero que me grite por haberle dejado solo”

“Gueira…”

“Cuando va a salir por la puerta le digo que he destrozado su moto, o que la he perdido o...Lo que sea, ya no tiene una de todas formas. A veces se molesta, otras solo está decepcionado conmigo. Depende de lo que me invente” Se encogió de hombros. “Por eso cuando tú te encuentras con él está bien, supongo que se le pasa por el camino...Hoy se molesto bastante, le dolía la cabeza y no fue una buena combinación”

“¿Le pasa mucho? El dolor de cabeza” Galo le miró preocupado.

“No...No sé, a veces” Resopló “A veces parece acordarse de cosas del accidente, según él son como destellos, intentamos convencerle de que habrá tenido una pesadilla, otras veces le decimos la verdad y...No es agradable” Frunció el ceño mirando a Galo. “Mira...Si de verdad te importa, si realmente te gusta” Galo se tensó, sonrojándose al escuchar eso último. “No te metas, lo mejor para ambos es que te olvides de él, esto no es divertido” Gruñó volviendo a girarse para irse, Galo no dijo nada, como el gran cabezota que era, ya había tomado su decisión.

Al día siguiente, Galo aparcó su propia moto frente a la cafetería, era una moto algo vieja pintada de un rojo brillante, había trabajado mucho en ella y estaba realmente orgulloso, por eso le dolió sabotear el motor.

“Lo siento bebé, es por hacer feliz a Lio” Se disculpó Galo dándole unas palmaditas al asiento de cuero, cuando vio una cabellera verde menta cruzar la calle, se preparó para empezar con la función. “¡OH, VENGA! ¿Pero por qué no funcionas? “ Gimoteó desesperado, cayendo de rodillas frente a la moto justo cuando Lio iba a abrir la puerta de la cafetería, este le miro curioso.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó acercándose a Galo, miró la moto y soltó un silbido impresionado. “Menuda belleza”

“¡Gracias! Tú también” Sonrió levantándose del suelo.

“M-Me refería a la moto, ¡idiota!” Refunfuñó Lio notando como le ardían las mejillas.

“Oh, bueno, no voy a retirar lo que he dicho” Río algo avergonzado y Lio sonrió levemente, mirando hacia otro lado mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, puede que el corazón de Galo se saltara un latido al ver ese gesto.

“Lo que sea… ¿Qué le pasa a tu moto, no arranca?”

“No, no tengo ni idea de qué le pasa…” Suspiró dramáticamente, rascándose la cabeza.

“¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? Quizá pueda ayudar."

“Claro, adelante"

Galo se apartó para dejar trabajar a Lio, este se concentró rápidamente en revisar el motor y en poco tiempo, la moto volvió a la vida.

“¡Listo!” Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo, si que se le daban bien estas cosas, este chico parecía ser el hombre perfecto.

“¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Eres increíble!” Gritó Galo emocionado, subiéndose a la moto.

“No ha sido nada, un par de cosas mal conectadas” Sonrió jugueteando con el asa de su bandolera.” Bueno...Ha sido un placer, eh…"

“¡Galo Thymos!” Le tendió la mano, y cómo de costumbre Lio correspondió .

“Lio Fotia” Sonrió y apartó la mano. “Ya nos...Veremos” Dudó, sin saber muy bien si Galo era solo un turista más.

“¡Espera! ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?” Galo se bajó de la moto y le ofreció un casco a Lio.

“¿Qué?” Lio parpadeó confuso, mirando a Galo y después la bonita moto. No sabia porqué, pero Lio sentía que no había conducido en años, echaba de menos a Detroit, maldito Gueira y sus salidas nocturnas, el muy idiota había perdido su moto anoche. “¿Hablas en serio? Q-Quiero decir, soy un desconocido, ¿me dejas conducir?" Lio estaba entre entusiasmado y tenso, acababa de conocer a este tipo.

“Si ¿Por qué no? Es mi forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda “Sonrió Galo sacando un segundo casco para él, no era raro, la gente tenía cascos de repuesto todo el tiempo. “Aunque también puedo invitarte a unos gofres después, he oído que en esta cafetería están riquísimos”

“Oh, lo están y...me encantaría” Sonrió avergonzado aceptando el casco, sin perder más tiempo Lio se subió a la moto y suspiró con placer al sentir las manillas contra sus manos. “¿Listo?”

“Listo” Sonrió Galo agarrándose a la pequeña cintura del otro, dios mío podía rodearle entero con sus manos, este chico iba a ser su muerte.

Entonces, Lio arrancó y definitivamente Galo sintió que iba a morir.

“¡¿LIO, QUÉ DEMONIOS!?” Chilló con pánico agarrándose a él como un salvavidas, ¿cómo habían cogido tanta velocidad en tan poco tiempo? iban a estrellarse en cuánto giraran, ahora entendía porque Lio se reventó la puta cabeza, ¡este chico estaba completamente loco! Lio dejó escapar una risita emocionada al girar una curva muy peligrosamente y fue entonces cuando Galo decidió que si moría ahora, moriría feliz.

“Ha sido genial, creo que necesitaba un paseo así” Sonrió Lio terminando sus gofres ya de vuelta en la cafetería. Lio había conducido como un lunático hasta un hermoso lago, estuvieron charlando allí un buen rato, bueno, en realidad sólo Lio habló, Galo intentaba recuperar el aliento y le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Después fue Galo quién condujo de vuelta, fue muy agradable tener a Lio abrazado a su espalda, y de nuevo, habían terminado en la cafetería de Meis, Galo por fin había podido invitar a Lio a unos gofres.

“Ha sido muy divertido” Sonrió Galo, hasta ahora esté había sido el mejor encuentro, y nunca había estado tanto tiempo con Lio.

“Si...Es una pena que tenga que irme” Le sonrió apenado, levantándose.

" ¿Ya tan pronto? ¿Es por qué tienes que preparar la fiesta de tu amigo? ¡Qué se fastidie, te ha perdido la moto!”

“No me lo recuerdes” Resopló “Pero no es solo por eso, mañana es lunes y hay clase, tengo que preparar algunas actividades”

“Creí que tus alumnos solo pintaban con los dedos” Rió Galo terminando el batido de vainilla, levantándose también de su asiento.

“¡Oye! También les enseño otras cosas y…”Lio se quedó callado y frunció el ceño pensativo.

“Hey, ¿qué pasa?”

“Nada” Negó con la cabeza y miró a Galo confundido” Mañana…¿Es lunes, verdad?

“Aah…” Era jueves en realidad.

“Sí Jefe, es lunes” Respondió Meis por Galo, apoyado en la barra sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

“Mmh...Que raro, siento que hace mucho que no veo a mis niños...” Lio parecía triste y Galo solo pudo morderse el labio impotente. “Que fin de semana más largo” Rió levemente Lio. “Bueno, nos vemos Galo, suerte en el trabajo” Sonrió dándole una palmadita en el brazo, avanzó hacia la puerta diciéndole a Meis que se verían más tarde y se marchó.

“Me...M-Me ha tocado el brazo al despedirse” Suspiró enamorado, eso era nuevo, eso era un avance ¡Tenía que serlo!

Galo salió triunfante por la puerta y Meis negó con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Galo llegó al mismo tiempo que Lio para chocar casualmente en la entrada y tener la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero, Lio sonrió y actualmente ya estaba en su mesa dibujando sus gofres. Galo se había quedado sentado en la barra de espaldas a Lio.

“No va a funcionar” Susurró Meis sirviendo el vaso de agua que le había pedido.

“Funcionara” Sonrió Galo, el plan de hoy era perfecto para que Lio pusiera en práctica sus dotes de profesor, seguro que estaría feliz. El bombero agarró el menú y se aclaró la garganta. “¡Vaya, qué buena pinta tiene todo!” Alzó la voz mirando el menú, Lio lo ignoró.

“Veamos~ ¿Qué podría pedir? Mmh...Quizá, esto de aquí, eh..Unas...Uhm…” Frunció el ceño concentrándose en leer” Tor….Toti…? Torrrrr! "

Meis hizo una mueca y Lio le miró confuso.

“Tor.Toooti...rrtas? Torrti…¡Oh, dios mío!” Sollozó Galo dando un golpe en la barra. Lio se sobresaltó.

“¡Tortitas!” Gritó Meis sacándole totalmente de quicio.

Entonces, Galo mojó los dedos en su vaso de agua y se los pasó por la cara y así, empezó a sollozar mas fuerte. Meis no podía creer la imbecilidad de este hombre.

“¡Si! L-Lo siento, es que no sé leer!” Sollozó echando más agua en su cara.

“Hey… ¿Estás bien?” Lio se acercó con cuidado, dejando suavemente una mano en su espalda.

“¡No, soy un imbécil!” Lloró dejando la frente contra el menú.

“Lo eres”

“¡Meis!” Lio le regañó y sonrió con cariño a Galo, dándole una servilleta para que se limpiara las lágrimas. "Oye, está bien...Déjame ayudarte con eso.” Poco a poco sacó el menú de debajo de la cara de Galo.” Veamos, ¿qué te apetece? ¿Las tortitas?"

Galo asintió mirando apenado a Lio.

“Mira, tienes que empezar juntando ‘tor’ con ‘ti’, y luego ‘tas’ "Tor, Ti, Tas” Sonrió siguiendo con el dedo las letras para que el otro lo viera.

“¿Tor-Ti...Tas?”

“¡Eso es!” Felicitó Lio y Galo sonrió satisfecho. “Tortitas”

“¡Tortitas!” Repitió Galo esperanzado.

“¡Muy bien!”

“...Por dios” Se quejó Meis, no le pagaban lo suficiente para aguantar esto.

“Vaya, no eran tan difícil ” Rió Galo “Gracias, eres un ángel”

Lio sonrió sonrojándose “Que va, y no ha sido nada...Oye, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo y te enseñaré más palabras”

“¡Eso sería genial! Se te dan muy bien las palabras."

“¿Gracias?” Rió “Soy Lio por cierto” Sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

“¡Galo!” Sonrió correspondiendo.

Después de su desayuno, y muchos apuntes más tarde, Galo realmente aprendió muchas nuevas palabras.

“Gracias por todo Lio, seguiré practicando mi vocabulario”

“Así me gusta, lo importante es la práctica” Asintió ya listo para marcharse “Si...Si quieres, podemos revisarlo mañana”

“¡Me encantaría!” Sonrió Galo.

“Genial, hasta mañana...¡A las 9! Después tengo clase”

“¡A las 9! …¿Es esa bolita con un palo hacia abajo, verdad?”

Lio rió asintiendo mientras salía por la puerta.

“Increíble” Meis negó con la cabeza viendo como Lio cruzaba la calle feliz, su mejor amigo tenía un pésimo gusto para los hombres.

“Tss, te dije que funcionaría ” Galo sonrió orgulloso y se marchó pensando en su próxima táctica de camino a la estación de bomberos, deseando que llegara mañana.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. Para sorpresa de Galo, finalmente fue llamado por la alarma de incendios. ¡Por fin! Bueno, quizá no debería estar tan contento por esto, no quería que nadie resultara herido pero era emocionante ir a su primera misión de rescate.

Por otro lado, en la cafetería.

“¿Jefe, hey...Lio?”

“¿Eh?” Lio se sobresaltó y miró al otro “S-Si, dime”

“¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato ahí sentado…¿No te ibas a la tienda?” Meis le miró preocupado, Lio había aparecido como siempre, había dibujado y se había terminado el desayuno, pero en vez de recoger sus cosas para seguir con su bucle se había quedado embobado mirando por la ventana, de vez en cuando le había pillado mirando hacia la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

“Si, estoy bien. Ya me voy” Murmuró cogiendo su bandolera y acercándose a la barra, de nuevo miró hacia la puerta, frunciendo levemente el ceño” Oye Meis, ¿sabes si había quedado hoy con alguien?” Le miró preocupado de estar olvidando algo importante.

“¿Hoy? No, ¿con quién?”

“Ah, n-no...Da igual, con nadie” Negó rápidamente y sonrió. " Voy a por los ingredientes para la tarta, luego te veo"

“Bien, ten cuidado” Meis le miró salir, Lio se quedó un momento fuera, como si buscara a alguien, suspiró algo desanimado y cruzó la calle de camino al supermercado.

Extraño. Algo estaba fallando.

Meis miró la cafetería sorprendentemente tranquila...Y vacía. ¿Dónde coño estaba Galo?

“Espera” Meis dijo en voz alta, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, hoy Galo no había aparecido, y Lio estaba actuando como…¿Si esperara a alguien?

“Mierda...Está funcionando.”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!  
> El próximo capitulo se centrara más en Lio,  
> como vive su día a día y como realmente se esta sintiendo.
> 
> No se cuantos capítulos tendrá esto, pero no serán muchos,  
> y ya lo tengo todo planeado, no os preocupéis seguiré actualizando!
> 
> Si quieres venir a gritarme mi Twitter es @ShioriAkaitsuki  
> (También tengo mucho arte galolio en mi instagram @shiori42_art)
> 
> Que tengáis un buen día/noche!


End file.
